Amnesia:Melodys Descent
by Princess Hashero
Summary: 10 year old Melody gets stuck in amnesia, along the way she meets Cry, Pewdiepie, Toby, And maybe Nova
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~ I decided to get on the Amnesia train! Now this s an OC but this is also what I would do if I were in amnesia. So enjoy!**

When I woke up I didn't know who I was. I didn't know where I was, or how I got there. I didn't know my name, or if I had even had a name. All I knew was that it was cold, and dusty, and there was a red liquid on the ground. I looked around ,still disorientated from my awakening, and saw a mirror on the wall, so I scrambled on to my shaky legs an wobbled over to see my self. What I saw shocked, and yet, slightly pleased me.

I was a small ten year old, with curly brown hair, and light blue eyes. Wearing a light blue sundress, scuffed up jeans, and a pair of dirty blue converse. While looking at myself I remembered one thing, my name. Melody, my name was Melody. Just that one thought brought a smile to my face, and made this whole situation a lot less scary.

~Break~

I had decided to follow the liquid trail that was leading out of the long hallway I had awoken in. Once out of that hallway, the cold realization that I was all alone crept up on me. What was in this place? Was it safe? Was there anyone else here? All the thoughts of worry flooded into my brain and I started to tip over woozily. I sat on the ground and held my head in my hands too try to keep myself together. Worrying wouldn't help me at the moment, right now I needed to find help.

Once again I got up off the dusty floor and slowly crept across the wide entrance way. There was a very large door on the other side of the room, it was the size of a bus, and as tall as two men. Right next to the door was another room with a closet and two more doors, only these doors were of normal height and width.

I sized up the giant door, and knew that I couldn't get it open even if I tried. So I went the other way, and stepped into a nicely lit room with paintings and a closet. Nudging open the closet only to find a broom and a white mans dress shirt, I was slightly discouraged but took the shirt and broom anyway. While I put the shirt on over my dress to try and stay a little warmer, I noticed that one of the doors led to some stairs.

Clutching my broom, I ascended.

~Break~

I stopped by a fairly light room, with a chandler, and pretty candles. But the very moment I walked in, a wind came out of no were and blew them all out. My scream echoed throughout the castle, and came back to me, a high pitch whine.

Tears broke through me out of know were, and for the third time today, I collapsed.

~Break~

I saw a book near a torch after I had walked through a red iron door. I picked it up, and decided to carry it with me. Even though the words were in German, it still felt good to carry it. After walking a few steps, I came across a big, dark room. I just about cried again.

~Break~

I put down the book, that I had deemed Mason, and picked up the lantern. I felt myself smile as I searched the dark room for oil. When I found some, I immediately poured it in and turned it on. The soft light that flooded over the room made me smile, and for the first time in hours, I felt safe.

~Break~

When I came to the end of the trail, there was a table with a small candle and a note. I gently placed my broom on the floor, and Mason on the table. Turned off my lantern, and read the note.

**To Melody**

Hello Melody, you probably don't know were you are, or how you got here. So let me fill you in, your in a castle called Brennenburg, there are monsters every were, and other people as well. The only way you will survive is if you find other people, unlike you they will know how to get out. And every thing about themselves.

Here is a hint for you: You and video games have one thing in common

Good bye Melody, we will meet again soon!

Love, A friend

…

There were other people here? Monsters? Video games and I have something in common?

I just sighed, picked up my things and pulled the lever. The wall opened up, and once again I descended into the darkness.

~Break~

Do you know that feeling? The feeling you get when your so terrified that you can't move your legs? That's the feeling I was getting right now as that white, that white thing headed towards me. I flinched as it screamed in my face, bracing for an impact that never came.

When I opened my eyes, they immediately locked on to a tall man, with short brown hair, and an odd white mask with a funny face on it. He pulled the sword out of the things back and turned to me. I saw him smile under his mask and say one word.

"Sup?"

I just about cried in happiness.


	2. Melody

**Hello, a lot of you are probably wondering, " Hey, when's this bitch gunna update?!"**

**The answer to this question is(I don't know if I should)**

**Now before you all start to scream at the computer like rabid maniacs, here's why.**

**I'm creative, and spontaneous, this story was kinda just a little outburst. Also when I feel the urge to change something(which is like all the time) I cant really do that with a multi chapter story.**

**But if you guys want, I'll put this at the top of my to-do list, make it a priority, and try to update at least once every two weeks.**

**Keep in mind if you don't tell me how you feel, I'm going to abandon it…..like a fish.**

**So tell me what you think! **

**Love Princesshashero~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Alright, I've decided to keep on going with this fanfic. Even though I don't have much time for it, I will try. So here is what you've all been waiting for. **

**Break~**

"Are, are you alright?"

The masked man frowned and crouched down to look at me. " Little girl, are you alright? Please talk to me…I…I can help you."

I sniffled and picked up Mason and broom, then I looked up at him.

" My name is Melody" I murmured quietly," and I don't know how I got here, can you help me sir?"

I couldn't tell how the man felt because of his mask, but I swear he was smiling.

" My name is Cry, I'm not all that sure how I got here either, and of course I'll help you Melody!" He said with a soft smile in his voice.

For some reason…I believed him. Sure Cry was a pretty odd name, and lets face it, he is a grown man, but I felt safe with him. And for me, that was all that mattered.

**Break~**

Cry had a brother, at least that's what he told me. He said his name was Nate, and he was three years older then I was. Cry was also a very popular youtube game player, he mostly stayed in the horror genre.

When I showed him the note, he was just as confused as I was. " Maybe", he said as we were walking," maybe were trapped inside Amnesia…and anyone who has ever played it…gets trapped as well."

When I told him that I had never played a game called Amnesia, he hung his head and muttered," Then why are we here".

I wanted to cry out of despair, but, tears would not come.

**Break~**

Cry was….fun. He was like the older brother I needed. Whenever I got hurt, he was there. Whenever I was scared, he was there, and most of all, he never yelled at me.

Sometimes, Cry would get sad. He would be thinking about his family, or his friends, or just…people. I knew that it wasn't my fault that he was sad…but I still felt hurt.

Wasn't I enough company? Wasn't I good enough of a person to be classified as family at this point? Wasn't I nice enough to be a friend?

But, I could answer all of these questions.

So why were video games and I related?

**Break~**

Cry found food in the abandoned kitchens, and it tasted pretty good. We boiled water to kill the bacteria before we drank it, but before I didn't know how to do that. I asked Cry if I would die from disease because of it…he said," I'm not sure sweet heart…I'm not sure."

I'm so scared.

**Break~**

The other day Cry asked me to call him Ryan. "It's my real name you see" he had told me while we were fixing up camp," Your like a little sister to me…you should use it."

I felt glad to call him Ryan, but not happy he called me a sister.

I wanted to call Ryan…dad.

But I wont tell him that for now, at least, not until I've found a mom.


	4. Chapter 3

**Read the bold print! It could be helpful!**

**Hi!….sorry I've been gone for a while, but….well, I'm sorry! Things have just been kind of stress filled lately, and I haven't had much time. So Any waaay, before we begin, I want to bring up some thing important my you tube channel…oh god I sound like a whore. Any whoozer, I am very creative when it comes to story telling, and I do every one of my stories in one go…..ouch. So I've decided that since all of you, and I know you do, get pissy when I haven't updated in a while can have some stories to listen to along your journey. Now without further adoom lets go back to where we left off!**

**Break~**

When I awoke, I awoke to the smell of bacon. To the sound of voices, chatting quietly, but also loudly. As if the people who were talking had so much emotion, even a whisper sounded like a yell. I peeked through my lashes and saw Ryan and a man talking and eating.

I decided not to get up just yet, and stay on the ground so I could analyze the strange man. He was blond, and had a pair of headphones perched upon his wavy scruffy hair. His accent, I couldn't place, but he was definitely from Europe. The man was wearing a shirt and skinny jeans, and a pair of blue converse, just like mine.

"Felix" Ryan murmured quietly so he would not wake me," How did you get here friend, how did you find me?"

Felix, who was now munching on a strip of bacon, smirked and ruffled Ryan's hair," Don't worry about it Ryan." he muttered grinning as he then ran a hand through his own hair.

I suddenly felt an odd rush of emotion for Felix, even though we had never met. I felt as

though we belonged together, like…the sea and the beach, to be next to one another for

Eternity, like a mother to a daughter.

It was then I knew what the note meant, on how video games and I were alike. But I

didn't want to face the truth just yet, for now, I would lay here pretending to sleep, and

listen to my future mom.


End file.
